


Misfortune

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Humor, JinMizel, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin kebingungan mencari kado untuk Mizel. Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang tidak ia duga terjadi... (Spin Off Date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Jin sedang berkeliling seorang diri di areal pertokoan TokioSiA. Tangannya menempel di dagu, menandakan bahwa yang bersangkutan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"… _Kira-kira, hadiah apa yang bagus untuk kuberikan pada Mizel…"_ batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kebetulan, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Mizel. Sebetulnya, Mizel sendiri tidak benar-benar memiliki hari ulang tahun. Oleh sebab itu, atas inisiatif dirinya sendiri, maka keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan tanggal di mana saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu sebagai hari ulang tahun Mizel.

Sementara itu, Jin sendiri belum berpengalaman dalam memberikan hadiah kepada orang lain—selama ini, ia selalu didampingi oleh sang _butler_ ; oleh sebab itu, ini adalah kali pertama bagi dirinya dalam mencari hadiah atas usahanya sendiri. Alasannya sendiri begitu sederhana dan mudah sekali ditebak—sebab ia ingin memberikan hadiah tersebut pada sebuah sosok yang begitu spesial baginya.

Jin sudah mengunjungi beberapa _Gift Shop_ di TokioSiA. Sejujurnya, ada banyak sekali barang-barang yang menarik baginya untuk ia jadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Mizel. Akan tetapi, setiap kali ia hendak mengambil salah satu di antaranya, sang dewi keragu-raguan selalu berbisik di telinganya. Mungkin, karena ini adalah pengalaman perdana, maka Jin masih belum bisa memilih dan memutuskan secara tegas hadiah mana yang akan ia persembahkan pada hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari jadi di mana keduanya pertama kali bertemu ini.

(Dan Jin sekarang mulai bisa sedikit bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan para pria di luar sana yang kebingungan dalam mencari hadiah bagi pasangannya.)

Jin menghela napasnya untuk sedikit meringankan penat di kepalanya. "Haaah, kira-kira hadiah apa yang bagus untuk kuberikan pada Mizel…"

"…Kelihatannya kau sedang berada dalam masalah, ya."

"Meski aku benci mengakuinya, akan tetapi.. begitulah…" jawab Jin di luar kesadarannya.

"Kau sedang mencari hadiah untuk seseorang?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ingin memberikannya apa…"

"Apakah ia pacarmu?"

"..U—y-ya, begitulah…"

"Ah, kalau begitu pas sekali! Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk mencari hadiah untuk pacarmu~!"

"Benarka—" baru saja Jin hendak memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang lawan bicara yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya, seketika itu juga ia langsung tersadar bahwa percakapannya dengan orang tersebut bergulir di luar kesadarannya. _"—Siapa kau?"_ adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibirnya saat kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul kembali.

Di hadapannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang wanita berusia—entahlah, Jin sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan usianya, namun wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang… _tante-tante_ —yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang.. _euh_ … terlihat harus diwaspadai.

"Kau sedang kebingungan mencari hadiah untuk pacarmu, kan?" tutur sang tante— _sang wanita asing_ , masih dengan senyuman lebar yang seolah-olah sudah terpasang permanen di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku."

Jin mengernyitkan keningga. Pertanyaan _"Ke mana?"_ pun segera muncul di dalam kepalanya, yang kemudian diteruskan hingga akhirnya terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. "Ke mana?" ujarnya pendek, lugas, dan hemat.

Wanita asing tadi tertawa kecil (yang sayangnya terlihat seperti tawa licik ala ibu-ibu antagonis yang hendak merampas seluruh harta warisan sang anak tiri di sinetron-sinetron tidak jelas yang kadang tidak sengaja ditonton oleh Mizel jika ia tidak mengawasinya di mata seorang Kaidou Jin), "Sudah kubilang, bukan…?" ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mendramatisir sendiri kata-katanya, "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang _bagus._ "

Sekarang Jin mulai mempertanyakan keabsahan dari kalimat sang wanita tersebut.

Fakta, kah?

Opini, kah?

_Mitos, kah?_

Dan rupanya kecurigaan Jin memang benar—sebab sang wanita tadi menggiringnya ke sebuah…

.

.

.

… _Toko Lingerie._

.

.

.

Jin hanya mampu mematung selama beberapa saat kala ia mendapati dirinya kini berada tepat di depan toko yang pernah Mizel tunjuk pada waktu yang silam.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Jin, itu toko apa…?"_

_Jin mengarahkan wajahnya pada toko yang Mizel tunjuk, kemudian matanya membelalak seketika karena toko yang ditunjuk oleh Mizel adalah sebuah Lingerie Shop._

_Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, Jin segera menutup mata Mizel dengan tangannya lalu menariknya segera menjauhi areal tersebut._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Jin benar-benar tidak bisa percaya bahwa saat ini justru ia lah yang _malah_ berdiri sejauh dua meter dari pintu masuk toko jahanam tersebut. Rupanya wanita tadi telah menjerumuskannya ke tempat yang berbahaya.

_Benar-benar berbahaya._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jin segera memutar kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Akan tetapi sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar di luar dugannya tiba-tiba saja terjadi—

— _Wanita itu menahannya dan berusaha untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam toko lingerie tersebut secara paksa._

(Dan kejadian ini terlihat _jauh_ lebih horor jika dibandingkan dengan dengan film-film setan tidak jelas yang kadang tidak sengaja ditonton oleh Mizel jika ia tidak mengawasinya di mata seorang Kaidou Jin)

"Apa-apaan kau!" sentak Jin seraya berusaha menyelamatkan diri, "Lepaskan!" ujarnya gesit, sengit, dan pelit.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," timpal sang wanita asing, masih tetap keras kepala _menyeret_ Jin agar mau masuk ke dalam tokonya dengan cara _menarik-narik_ tangannya. Benar-benar sebuah cara yang sangat… _agresif_.

_"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga, atau akan kupanggil sekuriti!"_ Ancam Jin serius. Intonasi suaranya naik setinggi satu oktaf, menandakan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar sudah marah.

Tiba-tiba saja gendang telinga Jin menangkap suara-suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya lagi.

Ya.

Suara-suara tersebut adalah suara milik Ran, Ami, dan Jessica.

Seketika, pandangan Jin memasuki mode _autofocus_ ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Benar saja, pada jarak beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya, terlihat ketiga gadis tersebut tengah asyik mengobrol sambil membawa beberapa buah belanjaan dan sedang berjalan menuju ke arah _nya_.

Otomatis, dimensi waktu yang dirasakan oleh Jin terasa melambat—jika ia tertangkap mata oleh para gadis tersebut bahwa ia sedang _berdiri_ di depan sebuah _lingerie shop_ , maka binasa sudah citra dari seorang Kaidou Jin yang _cool, smart_ , dan _ganteng_ yang selama ini sudah susah payah ia bangun dan mati-matian ia jaga.

Sementara itu, posisi para gadis sudah semakin dekat. Sejumlah keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran dari leher sang Kaidou muda. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau mengambil resiko ketahuan terlihat jika ia melarikan diri dari tempat (dan cengkeraman wanita asing) tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mau membinasakan citra dari seorang Kaidou Jin yang _cool, smart_ , dan _ganteng_ yang selama ini sudah susah payah ia bangun dan mati-matian ia jaga.

Kaidou Jin menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Seusai menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hati, ia pun segera melesat masuk ke dalam toko lingerie tersebut untuk bersembunyi dari para gadis supaya mereka tidak melihatnya sedang berada di tempat yang _"wow"_ tersebut.

* * *

Begitu mendapati bahwa dirinya merupakan satu-satunya pelanggan _pria_ di toko tersebut, seketika itu juga Jin dapat merasakan jika kedua lututnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Kakak, aku bawa pelanggan yang kebingungan mencari hadiah untuk pacarnya!" ujar wanita asing yang menjerumuskan Jin ke tempat tersebut dengan suara yang lantang; membuat seluruh pelanggan lain (yang seluruhnya adalah wanita) menoleh ke arah mereka.

(Jika saja Jin bisa berubah, maka ia pasti sudah berganti kostum lalu kabur dari sana pada saat itu juga.)

Sementara itu dari sudut lainnya, tampak seorang wanita berpenampilan mentereng yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan sang wanita asing— _bagaikan duren dibelah dua._

" _Wah, wah…!_ Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang berani ke toko ini untuk membelikan pacarnya lingerie. Beruntung sekali pacarmu itu, ya…!" komentar sang wanita berpenampilan mentereng yang sekaligus merupakan kakak dari sang wanita asing.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari pelanggan wanita yang merasa salut pada Jin. Di lain pihak, bukannya merasa tersanjung; Jin malah merasa semakin malu sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menyembunyikan wajahya di mana.

Dengan tipikal gaya bicara yang sok akrab, kakak dari sang wanita asing tersebut berkata kepada Jin, "Jadi, kau ingin memberi kejutan kepada pacarmu, kan?"

Jin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, sebab memang itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, sebab toko kami baru saja menyetok koleksi kamisol dan korset bar—"

"—Uhm, _maaf;_ tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk membeli itu. Ini semua hanyalah sebuah kesalahan," papar Jin berusaha untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"…Oh! Begitu, ya… Maaf kalau begitu—"

Jin pun akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega.

"—Jadi kau ingin memberi kejutan pada pacarmu dengan membelikannya pakaian dalam pilihanmu sendiri?"

Jin pun akhirnya _batal_ dapat menghela nafas lega.

" _..Bukan itu juga…."_ ringisnya dalam hati.

Jin baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah pertanyaan tadi, namun tahu-tahu kedua pundaknya sudah dicengkram dengan keras dari arah belakang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lihat-lihat dulu. Siapa tahu ada yang kau sukai," rupanya sang wanita asing masih belum beranjak dari sebelah Jin dan bermaksud untuk memberikan tur pada sang pelanggan (secara paksa).

Jin benar-benar tidak tahu dosa jenis apa yang sudah pernah ia perbuat selama hidupnya sampai-sampai ia harus mengalami semua ini. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali marah; namun ia khawatir jika hal tersebut akan menimbulkan keributan. Terakhir kali ia ke TokioSiA, ia (dan Mizel) sempat diamankan oleh pihak sekuriti mal karena ketahuan sedang berduaan di atap (sehingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman). Seusai diinterogasi dan menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya mereka pun dibebaskan setelah diberi peringatan untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Jika kali ini ia membiarkan emosinya menguasai dirinya, ia khawatir jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekedar diamankan oleh pihak sekuriti akan menimpa dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, mau tidak mau ia harus _"main cantik"_ jika ingin keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya dengan aman (dan tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun).

Tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu Jin sudah digiring ke areal pakaian dalam wanita.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong berapa ukuran pacarmu?"

Jin mengedipkan matanya. "..U…ukuran?"

" _Yupe,_ ukuran _three size_ pacarmu."

Jin melongo. _"Three… size…?"_

Sang wanita asing tertawa kecil. "Maksudnya ukuran _BWH_ pacarmu— _bust, waist, and hip."_

Jin mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi.

…Hah?

Ukuran dada, pinggang, dan pinggul Mizel...? _Mana ia tahu!_

"Aku tidak tahu," ungkap Jin terus terang.

"Hmm, begitu ya…" gumam sang lawan bicara, "Tapi kalo _cup size_ -nya tahu?"

… _Cup?_ Apa lagi, ini…?

"Ukuran bra pacarmu." Tambahnya lagi, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pertanyaan yang muncul dari benak Jin barusan. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau bisa kira-kira sendiri. Di sini ada berbagai macam ukuran bra, tinggal tunjuk saja kira-kira yang mana ukuran pacarmu…" wanita asing tersebut mengambil beberapa sampel bra. "Yang ini _cup_ A, kalau yang ini _cup_ D."

Jin terdiam.

… _Mizel 'kan tidak punya dada._

Ah, mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri. Karena tidak ada satu pun bra yang bisa dipakai oleh Mizel, maka tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membeli pakaian dalam di sini.

"…Kurasa, dua-duanya itu terlalu besar untuknya…"

"Oh.. jadi pacarmu dadanya rata?"

… _Ya, begitulah._

Kemudian Jin mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau belikan dia _baby doll_. _Baby doll_ itu bisa dipakai oleh semua jenis ukuran dada, kok…"

Jin tersedak hingga terbatuk keras di dalam toko itu. _"Apa…?"_

Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti _baby doll_ itu apa.

Pada akhirnya, Jin pun kembali gagal meloloskan diri dari tempat itu.

* * *

Jin berujar kepada dirinya sendiri jika kali ini ia harus berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. Persetan mau pakai cara apa juga; pokoknya ia harus segera kabur dari sana. Terlalu lama berada di tempat tersebut bisa membuat kesehatan psikologisnya menjadi terganggu.

Akhirya keduanya pun sampai di bagian lingerie.

"Untuk yang berdada rata, lebih cocok menggunakan model yang seperti ini, soalnya akan jadi terlihat lebih _innocent_ ," tutur sang wanita seraya menyodorkan Jin sebuah gaun tidur pendek berbahan sutra dengan warna putih polos. _"Coba bayangkan jika pacarmu mengenakan ini,"_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh wanita asing tersebut bagaikan anak panah yang melesat dan mematikan. Pasalnya, akibat terlanjur mendengar dan mencerna kata-kata tersebut, kali ini Jin benar-benar sedang membayangkan Mizel mengenakan pakaian yang manis dan seksi tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar serta bermandikan cahaya rembulan dalam posisi duduk dengan kaki yang terlipat ke samping. _"…Jin,"_ bisik Mizel (dalam bayangan liar Jin tersebut) kecil, kemudian mendekatkan diri ke arahnya hingga salah satu tali _baby doll_ yang ia kenakan perlahan-lahan merosot dari pundaknya. _"Tolong charge aku malam ini dengan seluruh tenaga yang kau miliki…"_

Jin pun akhirnya kehilangan akalnya.

Ia langsung menyamber _baby doll_ tersebut dari tangan sang wanita asing, membawanya ke kasir, membayarnya dengan kartu, lalu pergi dari toko tersebut.

Jin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan terus berada di dalam sana, hingga akhirnya ia pun terpaksa melakukan tindakan tersebut— _ya,_ satu-satunya cara tercepat dan terampuh untuk bisa keluar dari sana adalah dengan membeli salah satu barang yang dijual di sana, melunasinya, kemudian pulang tanpa sekali pun kembali menengok ke belakang—

—dan Jin mengimplementasikannya dengan sempurna.

Sekarang, Jin sudah dapat merasakan buah dari tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan. Kini ia sudah bisa keluar dari _lingerie shop_ tersebut dan menghirup kembali udara bersih dunia luar.

" _Aah, segarny—"_

Namun ucapan Jin terpaksa berhenti tatkala ia berpapasan dengan Hiro yang sedang menjilati _ice cream crepes_ tepat di depan batang hidungnya sendiri.

Hiro tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sepolos marmut.

"Ah… _halo,_ Jin-san—"

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjatuh dari langit.

Rupanya itu adalah kantung belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Jin.

Jin benar-benar lupa jika ia sedang membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan.

Kantung itu pun mengekspos apa yang ada di dalamnya pada dunia.

Kemudian Hiro melihat benda putih tersebut.

Ia pun berhenti menjilati eskrimnya.

.

.

.

Hiro bergerak mundur menjauhi Jin.

" _Tu-tunggu dulu, Hiro…! Kau salah paham! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini…!"_

* * *

**—FIN—**


End file.
